Trust Issues
by joanna77
Summary: President Santos and Josh have some trust issues. Donna and Helen try to help and enlist Sam in the process. Set somewhere in the first years of the Santos Administration.
1. Donna and Helen

**Trust Issues**

* * *

Donna stepped into the sitting room of the Residence reluctantly. Although she was asked to come she felt she was intruding because she had a personal 'agenda'. She was almost out of the White House when the First Lady phoned her to get her back to the Residence and Donna thought she should seize the opportunity. She sighed as she stepped inside; Helen was talking on the phone and signaled Donna to take a seat. She wished to talk about Josh's problem to Helen but she also wanted to get home as soon as possible; Josh said he would be at home early. 

She couldn't remember when it was last they left the building together although she had to admit that both she and Josh tried very hard to leave the office on the same day they arrived. Donna was usually on time but not since she found sponsors for Helen's first bill. She worked very hard and although the West Wing helped her in every way they could, Donna wanted to prove that she can handle the Representatives on her own. Helen was pleased with the progress they made, although Donna had her reservations about some of the things Josh's staff allowed to be attached to the bill. She knew that she had to be ready for compromises (and grateful for the help) but she couldn't quite fathom how visitation rights fit into a bill on Children with Disabilities.

"They are in the Situation Room," Helen Santos said when she caught Donna sneaking a peek at her watch. She placed the receiver into its cradle and flashed a smile at Donna.

"Oh," was all Donna was able to say.

"Yeah, it is going to be a long night. That's why I thought this would be a good time as any for us to have a little chat. Would you like something to drink?" Helen asked her when the steward entered the sitting room.

"A green tea, please," Donna turned to the steward who left the room after taking Helen's order too. "Ma'am, before we proceed, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Helen asked.

"Well, on the day the President took the oath of office I promised something too. I swore that that I'd never exploit our relationship," Donna started and gestured between herself and the First Lady, "to help Josh to handle the President or something like that."

"That's very… laudable, I guess," Helen said.

"Well, I have to break my word now," Donna said with a self-deprecating smile.

"He is losing sleep too?" Helen asked compassionately.

"Yes, ma'am," Donna said.

"Okay, Donna, this is one of those situations when we are two ordinary women discussing what stupid things our men had done," Helen said with a grin. "You sure could call me Helen on these occasions?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Helen. The President is losing sleep?"

"Please, he was always a crappy sleeper when he was stressed about something," Helen said with a dismissive wave.

"Then he probably didn't get enough sleep since Inauguration," Donna quipped. "And especially not since three days?" she asked as an afterthought, referring to the fact that Josh had problems with sleep in the last three nights.

"Yeah, that about right. Although on ordinary days it's better than I imagined," Helen said. "Josh helped when he pointed out to him that there is a Matt Santos who lives in the Residence with his beautiful children and wife, and there is a President Santos who shows up in the Oval Office every morning."

"Yeah," Donna agreed.

"I tried guessing, asking, cajoling, shouting, and I admit even having sex to get him to talk about it, but to no avail," Helen admitted.

"Yeah, same result here. Although I started with the sex part," Donna confessed with a conspiratorial smile.

"Yeah, they are usually that predictable. Not this time though," Helen stated and leaned back, looking a bit tired. Donna made a mental note to make sure that she wasn't overtired. Not that it was her job but she liked Helen and knew that not only the job needed her but also her husband and her kids.

"Yes. I think they probably hadn't even realized yet why they are so stressed. They think it's about some business they have to attend to. But I think they have trust issues and a severe misunderstanding," Donna surmised.

"Those trust issues are… between Matt and Josh," Helen stated rather than asked.

"Yes, I think so," Donna said with a nod.

"Okay, and what's the misunderstanding about?" Helen asked. "I think that's easier to solve than the trust issues."

"Maybe. I think Josh feels that the President is micromanaging, and I can only guess but the President thinks that he is trying to monitor him and control him when Josh is not letting some of the stuff landing on the President's desk."

"That sounds pretty serious to me," Helen said.

"Yeah, but that's just a misunderstanding. The President likes to know about the light stuff too, and Josh should brief him on it every morning without actually bothering the President with it," Donna said.

"Yeah, Matt is too curious for his own sake," Helen said dryly.

"I think they could get around that if they would be able to talk honestly with each other."

"That probably won't happen," Helen said. "We are talking about the two most stubborn members of the Democratic Party."

"Yeah," Donna said with a sigh. "I think we need help, Helen."

"Who could help us?"

"Sam. Sam Seaborn," Donna said. "I bet he knows what's their problem is."

"Okay. Do you think he is still in the building?"

"Guess so. Deputy Chiefs of Staff have insane hours," Donna said with a reminiscent tone.

"I see," Helen said and picked up the phone. "Yes, Helen Santos here. Could you please locate Sam Seaborn for me? Thank you."

_TBC_

_So tell me what you think so far!_


	2. Enlisting Sam

**Trust Issues**

* * *

Sam was in the Mess, and Helen asked a Secret Service agent to escort him to the Residence. 

"Good evening, ma'am," Sam greeted Helen. "Donna! What a lovely surprise! What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Take a seat, Sam. And while you are at it you could lose the ma'am," Helen quipped. "I'm here as Matt Santos's wife and Donna is here because she is Josh's significant other. So… lose the ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Helen," Sam said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Sam, is there something going on? Something that would warrant sleepless nights?" Helen asked him without further ado.

"Well, apart from tonight's situation we have two bills coming up for vote," Sam said. "There is the Children with Disabilities bill, but I guess Donna keeps you informed about that, and the Computer Crime Bill."

"The Computer Crime Bill is smooth sailing, right?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, that's something Republicans and Democrats agree upon," Sam said. "We have the votes, it's bipartisan."

"And the other one?" Helen asked. "Is there something that might cause trouble?"

"Well, that's a tricky one, ma'am, but you knew that," Sam admitted. "Josh set everyone on it, and we all know how important this bill for you is. Josh also told us to do everything to make this bill pass, well everything without giving away the shop. I think Amy might have missed that memo," Sam said, throwing an apologetic look at Donna. "The bill soon became a Christmas tree bill, but it's okay since there are all kinds of attachments that are important. However, there is a study on visitation for first-time offender fathers and that got the President… Well, no better word for it, 'riled up'. It's not that it isn't important; it's just not what the bill is about. We accepted the other attachments because they were about children with disabilities, mental or physical. But visitation rights? And the President was rather adamant the first time something like this happened. He said he didn't want it happen again. Seems like Amy might have missed that memo too," Sam added with a sarcastic undertone.

"You mean he had a nutty about it in the Oval?" Helen asked.

"Did you spend some time with Ainsley Hayes lately, ma'am?" Sam asked, eying Helen suspiciously.

"It's Helen, and yes. What gave it away?"

"The word 'nutty,'" Sam said with a grin. "Yeah, he had a nutty about it in the Oval. Josh took the heat as he always does, as Chiefs of Staff always do," Sam explained, and Helen nodded. She was already used to this; Donna always took the heat from her, no matter who made the mistake. "It's just harder to swallow it since it wasn't Josh who gave Amy her job," Sam said.

"I know," Helen said with a sigh. "If I hadn't promised not to use the 'wife-card' about staff decisions, I'd have spoken up, Sam," she added then explanatory.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said.

"He should threaten to veto it if the study doesn't get off," Donna said.

"Yeah, it's our own bill, or rather it's your bill," Sam corrected himself, "And he doesn't want to do it. It's the First Lady's first bill, and he wanted to help. Also, it was us who said yes to that study."

"Well, congress adjourns the day after the vote," Helen said, eliciting a smile from her Chief of Staff.

"You are thinking about a pocket veto?" Sam asked taken aback. "Ma'am, it's your bill. And the President really wants it to become law."

"Not in its current shape and form," Helen said with the shake of her head.

"Well, give us a chance to handle this before you suggest it to the President, ma'am," Donna said.

"Josh already talked to him about it," Sam said.

"Aha!" Helen exclaimed. "And the puzzle comes together."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said with a nod.

"And Matt refused," Helen stated.

"Well, yes, ma'am," Sam confirmed a bit reluctantly.

"So the solution would be to somehow detach that study from the bill. Couldn't we give them something else instead?"

"It's Grace Norman and Patty Hamilton, ma'am," Donna explained. "They are big on first-time offenders, it's their hobbyhorse. They think first-time offenders are a special species or something. That they can save those souls from Hell, or something like that," she added. "They don't care that we already have laws to help first-time offenders, they want to victimize them."

"I see," Helen said.

"What do we do about Josh and the President?" Donna got back to the original topic.

"Well, I just wish the President could hear Josh," Sam said. "Today in staff he told us to get off the study or else face his wrath. I think he managed to scare Lou. The first time since the campaign, I might add."

"Yeah," Donna said with an emphatic nod.

"Okay, we obviously need some time to think about this," Helen summed it up. "We'll meet here tomorrow for brunch. Get those creative juices flowing, Sam. We'll need every suggestion you can come up with."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, sounding almost meekly and then left the Residence.

_TBC_


	3. Interlude

**Trust Issues**

* * *

Donna went home two hours later, she discussed the upcoming two weeks with the First Lady. They had two galas, one fundraiser to promote 'Cure Autism Now' and a state dinner for the French President; also there was a speech for the organization 'Women in Arts' and of course, the vote. Donna felt a bit relieved that she did something to help Josh, although she still had her reservations about meddling. Josh got home well after midnight, Donna was already in bed.

"Hi, stranger," Donna teased him when he appeared in the bedroom door.

"You are still up?" Josh asked her, and Donna thought she heard relief in his voice.

"Yup, I was waiting for you," she answered.

Josh took off his suit jacket and crossed the room to the bed in three strides. He bent down and kissed Donna gently. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Donna's hand into his. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb and stared into space before speaking up.

"I had a pretty bad day, Donatella," he told her.

"Yeah, I gathered that much," Donna said, sitting up. She encircled his waist from behind and rested her chin on his right shoulder. She leaned her face onto his, caressing him with her cheek. "Go, take a shower and then come to back to bed, sailor."

"Okay," Josh said, not standing up. Donna gave him a gentle nudge, indicating that he really should move.

While shedding his clothes in the bathroom, he asked Donna about her day.

"It was okay," Donna answered him. "I was in the Residence after you were called into the Situation Room. We went over the next weeks' activities."

"Sam said he was over too."

"Yeah, we've talked about the bill. But we are okay, we agreed that we'll work on it until the vote," Donna hurried to reassure him, he really didn't need the vote on his plate right there. She stepped into the bathroom because she wanted to talk to Josh while he showered. "Josh, let's go away for the weekend after the vote," she suggested after taking seat on the rattan hamper.

"Where do you want to go?" Josh asked, surprising Donna. She thought he would be reluctant. She thought kicking and screaming would be involved. The change in demeanor worried Donna even more than the defeated look she noticed him sporting over the last week.

"I was thinking about Connecticut," Donna said.

"It's pretty cold there this time of the year, Donatella," Josh said, sticking out his head from behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah, I know. We would bring our coats and boots," she teased him.

"Did you have a place in mind or you want to cruise around in the Nutmeg State?"

"Well, I was thinking Westport," Donna said in a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Josh stepped out of the shower, fastening a towel around his waist. "Did you just say Westport?"

"Yes. I mean you never took me there. I want to see where you grew up. And you have been to Madison," Donna defended her decision and handed him his clothes.

"That's true," Josh said while putting on his boxers and T-shirt. "Okay, I'll talk to Rodney and see what he says."

"Good. And now, to bed with you, handsome," Donna said with a grin.

"Donatella, when you grin like that I forget that I'm exhausted," Josh said, returning her grin.

"No sex tonight, Josh, you are tired, and I am tired, too. Sleep is more important right now," Donna said irrefutably.

"But necking is allowed?" Josh asked, his voice bordering on whining.

"Yeah, necking is allowed," Donna agreed.

"Okay," Josh said happily, and grabbing Donna's hand he led her back to bed. "I love you, Donatella," he said before climbing into bed.

"I love you too, Joshua," Donna returned his confession, and then they cuddled together under the covers. Josh kissed her gently on the top of her head, and soon Donna heard his breath even out. 'So much for necking,' she thought, a smile crossing her face. She hoped that he would get a few hours' sleep without interruption. She hoped that whatever kept them in the Situation Room was resolved and Josh would sleep through the rest of the night. Her prayers were heard and Josh awoke somewhat refreshed, although the black circles under his eyes were not to miss.

_TBC_ ****

**_If you liked it, please leave a review._**


	4. Serving at the Pleasure of the President

**Trust Issues**

* * *

After brunch with Helen and Sam, Donna called Ronna and set up a meeting for herself with the President. Since Secretary of State Arnold Vinick was sent to Mexico the night before, there was an opening in the President's schedule. Donna called Helen and Sam to report that the plan was set in motion. 

"Sir, Donna is here," Ronna announced her.

"Donna!" the President boomed. "Welcome to the Oval Office," he said with a chuckle, but Donna saw that he was tired and was only putting up a good show for her. She knew what he must have been thinking. That she was Helen's spy sent to confirm his wife's suspicions that there was something wrong, that there were some problems he wasn't ready to talk about. "Helen told me she wanted you to report to me about the bill."

"Yes, sir. She wanted to have your ultimate approval," Donna said according to the plan.

"Shouldn't you talk to Josh about it before?"

"I've talked to Sam about it, sir, but Mrs. Santos wanted me to brief you," Donna said, throwing a quick glance at the door that connected the Oval and Josh's office. When she heard Josh's raised voice she let out a little smile.

"What's happening in there?" Matt Santos mused aloud. He stood up and opened the door cautiously but didn't step inside. Donna planted herself behind him.

"Sam!" they heard Josh's angry voice. "I don't want to tell him to swallow that study! The President told us to remove it so we will remove that goddamn study! I don't care for Norman's and Hamilton's vote, Sam. Find another two Congresspersons."

"You know that it's not that simple," Sam told him in a low voice.

"I know that but I don't care. This is her first bill, Sam! She needs to establish herself as a political operative, we need to help her," Josh said.

"Are we talking about the First Lady?" Sam asked, and Donna could hear the hidden mirth in his voice.

"Of course not, Sam! We are talking about Donna," Josh said, his anger seemingly dissipating. "I knew that Amy would do something to damage Donna's career, I just didn't know that she would be willing to risk such an important bill."

"Come on, I don't think she did it willingly."

"Hello, did you meet Amy? I mean she was there when the President chewed us out for that rider," Josh said. "It's not likely I'll ever forget."

"Yeah, same here," Sam agreed.

"I want that study removed from the bill, Sam. The President wants it removed therefore I want it removed. If need be I'll deal with Hamilton and Norman, although I didn't want to do anything with this bill. I don't want Donna think that I baby her in the political arena."

"One could argue that you baby her by setting all of us on the bill," Sam said.

"That's helping her, Sam. There is a difference," Josh said. "If I step in they could say I did it for Donna. The West Wing doing it… That sends the message that we are doing it to help the First Lady."

"I see," Sam agreed. "Okay, I'll tell Amy to drop Norman and Hamilton. She will be furious; we'll need Norman and Hamilton for the next health care bill."

"Yeah, I know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Sam. You know I take nothing more seriously than serving the President, when he wants something done I make it happen," Josh said.

"I know, Josh. You always did and you'll always do. We won't disappoint you," Sam said.

"You mean you won't disappoint the President," Josh corrected him.

"No, Josh, I meant we won't disappoint you. Therefore you won't disappoint him," Sam retorted.

"Yeah," Josh said. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah. The OMB sent over a report…" Donna heard Sam start to say but then the President shut the door.

"Donna, could you tell Helen that I'd like to come by her office later today?" the President asked her.

"Yes, sir. We have an afternoon meeting with the French ambassador."

"Okay, talk to Ronna and clear a half an hour for me," Santos said.

"Of course, sir. Thank you, Mr. President," Donna said and left the Oval Office, almost unable to hide her smile. The plan went off without a hitch and it seemed that it would progress faster than they thought.

_TBC_

_This little fic feels lonely without reviews... _


	5. Trust Josh

**Trust Issues**

* * *

Donna was waiting for her office. When the President appeared the First Lady and she were talking about some fundraiser ideas in her office. The President said that he didn't have much time anyway and that if Donna could step out, he and Helen could discuss their business in Donna's office. Donna left without complaint, leaving the office door slightly open. She sent her assistant to the Mess, telling her to take a long break. 

"Hey, beautiful," Donna heard the familiar voice from behind. She turned and sent a smile at him. Josh arrived according to plan. They really did have luck, just as they hoped. Donna sent a quick thank-you up to the powers high atop and then turned back to Josh.

"Hi, Josh. Sorry, we have to wait a bit, they chose my office as their venue," Donna said.

"They?"

"The President and the First Lady," Donna said.

"And you are loitering here in case you have a chance to eavesdrop?" Josh teased her.

"Yeah, also standing guard. The President looked gloomy when he arrived," Donna said, sticking to the truth.

"When was that?" Josh asked her.

"Four minutes ago," Donna informed him, after looking down at her watch.

"I can't believe this!" they heard Helen shriek. "You want to pocket veto my bill because of some stupid study?"

"Helen, I can't let them to attach this study to the bill and we don't have the votes otherwise. I'll pocket veto it and you'll come back with a new, improved bill. That's what Josh tells me. And I trust him enough to listen. Let me set up a meeting with him and Donna, and we could go over the crucial points once again. We could invite Sam, too. He is really great at this."

"You don't have to sell Josh and Sam to me, Matt. I know that I have a lot to thank them for. But it took us two months to find a sponsor, Matt! This bill will sit in Committee forever again."

"I know that. And I'm really sorry. I know it was my staff who botched up but I promise you we will help you next time too."

"That should mean something to me?"

"Well, I know that right now I'm not your favorite people but you can trust Josh. He will do everything to help you and Donna. I know it doesn't seem like we helped you but we could…"

"Why are you talking in this royal 'we', Matt? It was Amy Gardner who promised them that study, she screwed up."

"So it comes back to Amy? Helen, I know that you can't stand her but I can't base my hiring policy on your feelings."

"Right. What about Donna's feelings?" Helen asked. "I'm just your wife; she is a woman you respect. Do you know what Amy told her when we initiated this bill? 'Donna, I think it's way over your head, let me handle this.' 'Donna, I know that Josh let you have some meetings for him but don't think that gives you enough experience to deal with reluctant Congressmen.' But let me tell you something, Matt, Donna was damn successful at winning those reluctant Representatives over. You want more of Amy's tongue? How about this? 'Donna, you had luck this time with Congressman Lassiter but in the future you should let me deal with him, we don't want something to go wrong, we need his support for upcoming bills.' And my personal favorite: 'Donna, you know why Helen hired you, so don't get upset when Congressmen don't take your calls. You know she just needed another blonde next to whom she looked smart and competent.'"

"What?" Santos and Josh exclaimed at the same time. Josh stormed into the room, and although this wasn't included in the plan, Donna didn't really mind. She didn't know that Helen heard all those remarks from Amy; she tried to forget them and not to let them get to her. They hurt but she was over it. And she didn't want to tell Josh. She didn't want to run to him whenever Amy was mean to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Josh asked Donna accusingly.

"Because I didn't need your 'knight-in-shining-armor' routine, Josh. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with Amy," Donna said. "I appreciate your concern but don't charge down to her offices and defend me. It wouldn't do anything for my image; it would only damage my credibility. They'd think I ran to you when I couldn't take it anymore from Amy."

"Well, Donna, you are not taking it anymore from Amy," Matthew Santos said. "She will have her resignation letter on my desk by midnight or I swear to God she will serve hamburgers at Tom's on the Hill. Josh, you'll make this clear to her."

"Yes, sir," Josh said with a nod and a satisfied smile.

"Sir, you don't have to do this," Donna told him.

"Donna, I can't believe that Amy dared to utter such words. I can only hope that you know that we both, I mean Helen and I, think that you are a very capable Chief of Staff and that I really do appreciate your help and loyalty. And we have some serious talking to coming up, Helen," President Santos said, turning to his wife. "I mean 'I'm just your wife?' What were you thinking by saying that?"

"It was just to make a point," Helen said in an almost whisper.

"It'd be damn true or else…"

"Or else?" Helen asked chagrined.

"Or else I just have to prove to you how deep my respect for you runs," the President backpedaled, and taking her hand into his, he lifted it to his mouth to press a gentle kiss on it.

"I see. Well, let's just say I forgive you and then we can move on. Josh, what could we do to get the votes for the bill?"

"I think I should talk to Hamilton and Norman. I'll tell them that Amy had no right to promise them something like that. They wouldn't want anything else, so we can't get them on board, but the study would come off. That's a signal we need to send," Josh said, echoing the President's words from earlier when he made them promise never to let another ridiculous rider to be attached to a bill they initiated. "I'm sorry it's your bill, ma'am, but it has to be done. We can't be held hostage by our own Congress."

"I'll let Amy handle them," the President inserted. "She can walk back on her own offer. Josh, I understand what Chiefs of Staff do, but this time I want Amy take the heat for this."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"Maybe I could call Hamilton and Norman," Helen thought aloud.

"With all due respect, but no, ma'am," Josh shook his head. "They would know how much they are worth then, and I don't want that. Give us a few days to come up with a solution. I trust my staff and I'm sure we can work something out. I'm sorry that we botched up your first bill."

"Amy did it, Josh. Stop using the royal 'we,'" Helen warned him.

"Yes, ma'am," Josh said with a nod. "And sorry for barging in, it was just what you said."

"I understand, Josh," Helen said, patting his right upper arm. "Matt?" She turned to her husband who was looking at her contemplative.

"I just find it very interesting that I was witness of Josh's little outburst and he heard me having a discussion with you," Santos said, eying Helen and Donna suspiciously.

"What kind of outburst, sir?" Josh asked him dumbfounded.

"Earlier today, I heard you and Sam discussing the bill in your office. I was talking to Donna in the Oval Office, and we were distracted by your raised voice," President Santos said with a good-natured sarcasm.

"Yeah, that conversation got away from me pretty fast. And now that I remember, Sam pushed all the right buttons… And Sam was here last night, right, ma'am?"

"We were discussing the bill, Josh," Helen said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Okay, keep your secrets but I know you are plotting something," Josh said, looking from Helen to Donna.

"Josh, you coming back to the West Wing?" Santos asked. "I think we need to get preemptive and proactive."

"You can scheme and you can plot as much as you like," Helen said. "Just don't forget one thing, Matthew Santos."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I have the power to withhold sex from you," Helen said and then burst out in laughter when they saw the leader of the free world blush. Josh was barely able to suppress a laugh.

"And I wouldn't be so gleeful, Joshua Lyman," Donna warned him. "The same goes for you."

"You couldn't withhold sex from me, Donatella," he said with a smug smile.

"Just try me, Joshua," Donna said with a sober expression.

"Yeah, I don't think I will," Josh said giving in, making Helen howl with laughter.

_TBC_

_One more chapter to come but first I'd like to hear your opinion... (I'm that evil.)_


	6. Epilogue

**Trust Issues**

* * *

"Now, where is the water?" Donna demanded. 

"Roughly fifteen minutes away in that direction," Josh told her, pointing south.

"I see," Donna said, her eyes following his outstretched hand.

"Would you like to go down to the sound, Donna?" Josh asked her bemused.

"No, I think I would like to check into our hotel first, I'm cold," Donna said.

"Okay," Josh agreed, and they got out the car. Rodney pulled away, leaving Josh and Donna with Eric.

"The hotel was checked, Mr. Lyman," he informed them.

"Thank you, Eric," Josh said, shouldering his overnight bag. He then picked up Donna's too and took off to the reception desk.

After checking in Eric left them to their own devices, and Donna managed to convince Josh to make use of the luxurious bathtub.

"What's that?" Josh asked her when he caught her wanting to add bath salts to their water.

"Dead Sea Bath Salt," Donna answered. "It's relaxing, purifying and has a soothing effect," she listed the positives.

"Does it smell girly?" Josh asked, eying the bottle suspiciously.

"No, Josh," Donna said, smiling indulgently, holding out the bottle so he can smell it. "Your verdict?"

"Okay," Josh said nodding, and watched Donna pouring it into the hot water.

"Now, lose your clothes and climb into the tub," Donna instructed him.

"You are not coming?" Josh squeaked.

"Of course, I'm coming. There is no way I'm missing out a relaxing bath with you," Donna reassured him with a smile.

"So there will be no sex in the tub?" Josh asked, and his voice had a whiny edge.

"Not during the bath," Donna clarified with a grin.

"After that?" Josh asked, sounding adorably hopeful.

"You bet," Donna agreed. "But I want to enjoy this relaxing bath with you, Josh," she added, stressing the word 'relaxing'.

"Okay," Josh said, shed his clothes eagerly and climbed into the tub.

"In a hurry there, Josh?" Donna asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be relaxed," Josh said with a sheepish smile.

"I see," Donna said and climbed into the tub behind him.

"This is not the way I envisioned it," Josh said, turning halfway so he could see Donna's face.

"I just want to make sure that you are not distracted by me," Donna said with irrefutable logic.

"Yeah," Josh said, his tone bordering on disappointed.

"Just relax, Joshua," Donna admonished him, and watched him as he tried. He was really sweet sometimes.

"I don't want to squash you," Josh said after fidgeting for almost a five minutes.

"You are not squashing me, now lean back and be quiet," Donna said.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked as he gently leaned back.

"I am sure," Donna said, hugging his shoulders from behind, forcing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"This is nice," Josh said after five minutes.

"Mmmm," Donna murmured, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad we won this one," Josh said.

"No talking shop, Joshua," Donna said.

"I don't want to, I'm just reporting on my state of mind," Josh said and although Donna didn't see it she knew he was grinning.

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

"You pulled it off," Josh said a minute later, and Donna heard the pride in his voice.

"You are talking shop again," she warned him.

"No, I'm just expressing my admiration for my girlfriend," Josh defended himself.

"That's sweet," Donna said, kissing him on his right shoulder. "Thank you."

"How did you know that Baldwin and Taylor would vote for it?" Josh asked her. The vote was the day before, and they didn't have time to talk about it since then.

"I met them at that fundraiser for 'Cure Autism Now.'"

"They didn't strike me the ones who would attend a fundraiser for autistic children," Josh remarked.

"Yeah, exactly my thinking. And then I remembered Senator Stackhouse and I asked around discreetly and it came out that Baldwin has an autistic godson, and Taylor has an autistic granddaughter."

"So you approached them at the fundraiser?" Josh asked her.

"No, Josh, I did no such thing," Donna said. "I met them in their offices the next day and convinced them to vote with us."

"Without promising them anything?" Josh asked her with awe in his voice.

"You wish," Donna said with a bitter laugh. "They might attend fundraisers for the right cause but they knew I needed them."

"What did you have to promise?" Josh asked with a sigh.

"Relax, I didn't give away the shop," Donna teased him. "I told them that I was in no position to give them the pork barrel they wanted. I promised them that next time you go jogging with the President you'd both wear 'Cure Autism Now' T-shirts. It was their idea, I had to try really hard not to say 'yes' too eagerly."

"And what did they say when you told them that I sleep in a 'Cure Autism Now' T-shirt?" Josh asked grinning.

"Well, I told them no such thing. They said they'd make sure that both of you had a T-shirt for your next jogging session and that I had to make sure that there are photographers."

"You are a genius, my dear Donatella," Josh said, and Donna squeezed him closer after his praise.

"So, did you and the President sort out your misunderstanding?" Donna asked him.

"Now, who is talking shop?"

"That's not shop, it's a personal thing," Donna said.

"No, we didn't talk about him micromanaging and me being a control freak," Josh said.

"Well…" Donna said with a sigh.

"Donna, what do you want me to do? He has other things to focus on; he can't be bothered by the small things!"

"Yeah, I know that, but he is a curious man, Josh," Donna said. "You could humor him on that one."

"Humor him? So he could work himself into a tizzy over some petty thing?" Josh asked back indignantly. "It's my job to keep the knucklehead stuff off his desk."

"I know that, Josh, but he wants the knucklehead stuff," Donna said.

"Yeah, I know," Josh sighed.

"Josh, what did you do when President Bartlet went into some trivia frenzy?" Donna asked.

"We usually humored him," Josh admitted reluctantly.

"Exactly," Donna said with a nod. "You let him spout trivia and then went back to the important stuff."

"He drove us crazy with that," Josh said.

"Yet you respected and adored him," Donna stated.

"Well, yeah," Josh admitted.

"I know you respect President Santos, Josh. You could humor him with the knucklehead stuff and then move onto the important things," Donna said.

"What would we do without you, Donatella?" Josh asked, and Donna knew she finally got through to him.

"The country would go to hell in a handbasket," Donna quipped.

"Yeah, that about right. Thank you for being there for me," Josh said, kissing her arms that encircled his upper body. "Is Helen giving him the same treatment?"

"You mean giving him a bath?" Donna asked teasingly.

"Okay, I might need bleach to erase that image from my mind!" Josh exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, Joshua. I don't know when and where they are talking about your relationship with the President but I know what she wanted to tell him."

"What?"

"It's a Sisterhood thing, Josh. I can't betray her trust by…"

"Sam is in on it, it's no Sisterhood thing," Josh refuted.

"Okay, she will point out that he always says he trusts you but sometimes doesn't act like it," Donna said.

"I wonder why that is so?" Josh asked.

"Because he barely knows you, Josh. We are in our second year, and you are still an enigma to him. He doesn't know what drives you although I think he is starting to get a pretty good picture about it after your little outburst in your office."

"You two are dangerous," Josh told her.

"Yeah, so you two better behave," Donna warned him teasingly.

"We are so different, the President and I," Josh said.

"Yet you have many similarities," Donna said. "You both want to serve the country to the best of your abilities and you'd both be ready to do anything for your loved ones."

"And we both have a gorgeous blonde to take care of us," Josh added.

"You think the First Lady is gorgeous?" Donna asked him in a low voice.

"Well, you have to admit that she is looking very First-Lady-ish," Josh said lamely.

"You think she is gorgeous?" Donna repeated her question.

"Donna, focus," Josh admonished her, clearly deciding that offense was better than defense. "I told you you were gorgeous."

"Yeah, but in the same breath you said the First Lady was gorgeous too."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to regret complimenting you," Josh murmured, and Donna couldn't hold back anymore, she burst out in laughter. "Oh, you are the evil, Donatella Moss!" Josh said, turning back to see her face. She sent him a full-fledged smile, eliciting a grin complete with dimples. "Payback is a bitch, Donatella."

"You wouldn't punish your gorgeous girlfriend, would you?" she asked him with a pout.

"You bet I would!" Josh exclaimed, stood up, climbed out of the tub and lifted her out. Before Donna could complain he brought her into the bedroom and gently laid her down onto the bed.

"What do you have on mind, Joshua?" Donna asked in a sultry voice.

"Something that will result in you complimenting me," Josh said, his eyes roaming her naked body. "And just so we are clear on this, I think the First Lady looks nice, but you, my Donatella, are drop-dead gorgeous."

"Oh, Josh!" Donna let out a sigh after he leaned down to kiss her collarbone.

**THE END**

**_A/N: If you liked the story, leave a review please. Reviews make my day, they really do._**


End file.
